libfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost in Blue (Game)
Lost in Blue is a survival game developed and published by Konami for Nintendo DS in 2005. It is a continuation of the Survival Kids series. The game features two teenagers, Keith and Skye, who are washed up on a deserted island after the cruise ship they were on sinks. Story (Short version) During a storm, a cruise ship sinks. Two survivors, Keith and Skye, wash up on a deserted island. Keith is forced to stay on a small area of the island and learns how to survive through the night. The next day, he crosses the river and finds Skye by a lifeboat looking for her glasses. Keith accidently steps on her glasses and helps her back to his cave. Over the next few days, Keith explores and goes further and further into the island. After building a raft and crossing a Caldera, Keith finds an ancient ruin. He works his way room to room, completing puzzles. After emerging from the ruins, he finds more people on the island who are part of a hostile smuggling operation. As he sneaks into their secret base over the next few nights, he soon discovers multiple ways to escape the island.They must stay alive by either eating each other or having planted crops. Possible Endings Lost in Blue has multiple endings both good and bad. Good endings *Keith finds a flare in the hideout, then they escape in Skye's liferaft, they spot a passing boat and signal it with the flare. *Keith uses the radio in the Bandits hideout to summon for help and after a few days a helicopter shows up and rescues Keith and Skye. *Keith sees and tells Skye about the bandits boat. He goes back to the hideout to steal the keys from the bandit squad leader by slipping him a sleeping mushroom, while he cuts potatoes. He gets a map from the wall of the boss's room, and some gas from the storeroom. Then lastly he brings Skye to the hideout and the two steal the bandits boat. *Keith overhears the bandit boss and foremen talking about which crate was being shipped from their warehouse. After drugging the foremen's food with a sleeping mushroom, Keith steals the warehouse key and brings Skye to the warehouse, and the two stowaway in the crate being shipped out. Choosing the wrong crate results in them getting caught. Bad endings *They attempt to leave the island by using Skye's liferaft, but they don't have the flare. They starve to death. *Keith is captured by the Bandits and thrown in a metal crate/cell. It is unclear what happens to Skye, or what Keith's ultimate fate is. If Keith has brought Skye along, then she is also thrown in the same metal cell. *Keith and Skye attempt to escape by using the boat from the bandit's hideout. Without the fuel they run out while out at sea and eventually starve. External Links LOST IN BLUE OFFICAL SITE Pictures 2.jpg|Firestarting 1.jpg|Teamwork LiB.png|Logo Lib1-Skye.jpg|Skye Keith.png|Keith Wiki-wordmark.png|Logo -Lost-in-Blue-DSt- .jpg|link=Box background Characters.jpg|link=The two teenagers Category:Games